Dance Partner
by Akakuro-Fujoshi
Summary: Yule Ball is coming. Hogwarts!AU


Kuroko was staring at the stars dotting the sky in the Astronomy Tower when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised to see the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Akashi-kun," he greeted and the other raised an eyebrow while taking a seat next to the teal-haired boy from Hufflepuff.

"Tetsuya, shouldn't you be in your room? It's past curfew," Akashi said, his heterochromatic eyes focused on the other boy as if scrutinising him but Kuroko refused to squirm under that piercing gaze.

Kuroko sighed, hugging his legs close to his chest. "I can't sleep." The redhead was silent, waiting for Kuroko to elaborate.

That same morning, Akashi had asked him to be his date to the Yule ball. As one of the champions of the Triwizard Tournament, he was required to choose someone to dance with at the beginning of the ball. When the girls heard this, many of them swarmed him, pleading him to take them as his dance partner. However, Akashi just smiled and declined each and every one of them. This went on for about a week and the girls were starting to lose hope that he would choose anyone at all.

They were proven wrong. Rumours spread that Akashi has chosen someone but no one knew who the mysterious person was. People were guessing and placing bets on who it would be.

When the silence stretched for too long, Akashi questioned, "Is it because I asked you to be my dance partner?"

Eyes widening a fraction, Kuroko hid his face away from the other to conceal his reddening cheeks. "I'm happy that Akashi asked me," he muttered under his breath.

"Then what is the problem?"

Kuroko looked up as Akashi boldly placed his hand over his. The shorter male scooted close, his head resting on Akashi's shoulder.

"I'm male."

"I fail to see how that would be a problem. You know that in the wizarding world, we don't really condemn same gender relationship. So tell me the truth now, Tetsuya or you will be punished."

Kuroko bit his lips.

"You were supposed to choose someone you like to the Yule ball."

Frowning, Akashi tipped Kuroko's chin up and brought his face closer to his. His breath tickled against Kuroko's mouth, causing the teal-haired boy to shudder. Akashi pressed his lips against Kuroko's gently before letting go too soon and Kuroko almost chased against those delicious lips. What he would give to have another. He never knew kissing could be so addictive until today.

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face. "I don't kiss people I don't like. Is that enough of a proof that I like you and only you?"

Kuroko blinked, craving for another kiss but dared not voice it out. However, Akashi seemed to read his thoughts because he granted his wish and gave him another, this time involving tongue.

When it became apparent that air is required in order to live, they broke apart with Kuroko gasping loudly, his eyes glazed over.

The moment was broken when Akashi said, "Now that you know that I like you, what exactly are you worrying about?"

Kuroko pursed his lips, contemplating whether he should tell Akashi the real reason but he did anyway because either way Akashi would be able to force it out of him if not sooner than later.

"I… don't know how to dance. I'm afraid I will have to decline to be Akashi's partner after all. I will not embarrass Akashi in front of Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world."

With that said, Akashi gathered Kuroko into his arms and pulled him up towards the middle of the floor. A flick of his wand and soft music was playing in the background. The taller of the two guided one of Kuroko's hands to his shoulder while he held the other gently.

"Then, I will teach you." The way he said it showed how much confidence he had in Kuroko learning the art of dancing Waltz.

"It is impossible to master any dance in just a few days." Akashi smiled and placed his arm on the small of Kuroko's back.

"Nothing is impossible, Tetsuya, especially when you have me as your tutor."

And Kuroko believed him.

"Please be gentle."

"Oh, aren't I always," Akashi teased. Kuroko gave him a glare but Akashi only chuckled in response.

"Just follow my steps, Tetsuya. I will lead."

"Does that mean I will be in the female role?" Kuroko asked, a frown marring his face. How adorable, the Slytherin thought.

"Well, yes, in a way. After all, I will be leading you across the ballroom. Now I want you to visualise a box on the ground."

Kuroko nodded, closing his eyes, doing as Akashi commanded. The redhead took a step to the right and Kuroko took one too, counting one to three as they go along.

A few steps and Kuroko was starting to get the rhythm and the basics down. However, of course, he was going to make a mistake. After all, he will never be as perfect as Akashi is. As Akashi took a step back, he accidentally stepped on Akashi's newly-polished shoe. Blushing, he apologised profusely, letting go of Akashi's hand to bow.

"It's fine. I expected that," Akashi assured him and they started all over again.

It was difficult and tiring for a beginner even though all he did was trace Akashi's steps. When Akashi finally decided to give him a rest, Kuroko slumped back against the wall next to the open window.

"I will never be able to get them right. How many times have I stepped on Akashi's foot?" Kuroko sighed, wiping the sweat over his brow with his sweater.

Akashi crossed his legs as he sat down opposite to Kuroko. "I believed it was 15 times."

"I am so sorry, Akashi-kun. I will do better next time," Kuroko apologised again.

"Don't worry about it. I have faith in you," the taller boy said as he took Kuroko's hand in his, placing a light kiss over each of the fingers.

The Hufflepuff's cheeks flamed. When did he get so lucky to be able to date Akashi-kun and go to the Yule Ball with him? He sincerely hoped that their budding relationship will last forever.

"We will conquer the ballroom and be named as the best dancers." Akashi smiled beatifically at him and Kuroko could not help but return the gesture.


End file.
